The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by twilightaddict14
Summary: Bella Swan is sick of her strained and difficult relationship with her husband Edward so she decideds to move on with her life alone. They will both hit bumps in the road but will both figure out how things truly should be. All Human!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, everything else belongs to other people who are not me.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I sighed as I zipped of my last suitcase, the room looked so empty.

I had 3 Louis Vuitton suitcases stacked on the bed filled with all of my clothes and the few decorations that hung on the walls of our bedroom.

One was a picture of us kissing on the beach at our wedding in Isle Esme, another was of us swimming with dolphins on our honeymoon, and the last one was of the Cullens and me on their staircase.

Edward and I had been married for 2 years and I couldn't take it anymore, we were separating.

We weren't getting an actual divorce; we were just going our separate ways.

It wasn't because Edward wasn't a good husband because he was; he was every woman's dream husband.

He was handsome, he was rich, and he was a doctor.

I had Coach Purses, Jimmy Choo flip flops, and a few dresses that cost over 5,000 dollars what woman wouldn't want that?

It was wonderful to have such luxurious things but he was never home and when he was I was asleep.

Once he didn't come home from the hospital for 3 days, I stayed up for 3 days waiting for him.

When he finally came home he was only there for 2 hours and then he left again.

I hadn't warned Edward that I was leaving so I slowly picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office." said his ditzy blonde secretary.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cullen." I said cringing as I said my used to be name.

"Hiiii Mrs. Cullen, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"May I speak to Dr. Cullen?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"He is actually taking care of a patient in the clinic right now so can I take a message?" she asked sounding more sophisticated than usual.

"Tell him that when he gets a chance to please come home, it's an emergency." I said.

"Alright I will tell him when I see him. Bye!" she said then quickly hung up.

I slipped my phone into the front pocket on the suitcase then started to bring my suitcases down to the parking lot.

I had two in each hand as I walked towards the door man Jacob; I was going to have to make another trip.

"Would you like some help with those Mrs. Cullen?" he asked holding out a hand.

"No, I've got it." I said as he held open the door for me.

"Are you and Dr. Cullen going on vacation? I'm surprised he could get a break from the hospital." The young boy babbled.

"Um n-no," I said quickly walking out into the warm summer night. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me.

I yanked open the door on my truck and tossed the suitcases on the passenger side.

Edward drove a silver shiny Volvo and wanted to by me a glamorous expensive car but I said he could buy one but I would refuse to drive it.

I loved my red, old, slow Chevrolet truck. It was perfect for me.

My dad Charlie gave it to me for my homecoming gift when I came to live with him; I've had it for 5 years. It amazes me that it still moves.

As I began walking back towards the building I heard a loud car horn and a bright light blind my eyes.

I gasped and ran out of the way.

Then as I studied the car I recognized the silver beauty, it was Edward.

He threw open the door and ran towards me, not bothering to close his car door.

"What is the emergency? Gina said you called and said it was an emergency, what's the matter?" he asked, he looked terrible.

He had dark circles under his eyes; his hair was unruly, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I…I-I'm leaving." I said trying to sound firm and confident but failing as my heart began to pound loudly in my chest.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" he asked slipping of his doctor's coat and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I can't be with you anymore, I'm moving on with my life." I said.

"W-what?" he asked, his slightly blood shot eyes looked misty and his bottom lips was quivering.

"You are never home and when you are all you do is sleep because you are so overworked. I may have a luxurious lifestyle but no amount of designer clothes and purses can amount to how lonely I've been for the past 2 years. I need to find someone who loves me so much more than you do and is actually home once in a while!" I said, out of breath after the long speech.

"Bella…I love you more than words can describe. It's not my fault I have to work!" he said.

"You haven't said you love me in 2 years, _2 years!_ And why can't you ever tell your boss or whoever that you don't want to work?" I screeched.

"Do you want me to get fired?" he asked.

"I would rather us be homeless and together then be rich and never together!" I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"If you don't appreciate all of these things I've given you then fine, leave! I don't care anymore," he said yanking his coat back on and getting into his car.

He began to pull the door shut but I braced myself and put my hand between it as the door crushed my fingers.

I let out a piercing scream and he pulled the door back open.

"What do you want?" he spat, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"If you love me so much then how can you just leave?" I asked trying to make the tears stop but failing.

"Because things are different now, if you're so lonely I'm surprised you haven't been cheating on me." He said.

I pulled my hand out of the way of the door as he slammed it and sped away, that was it.

As I walked back toward the door Jacob grabbed my arm and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said jerking away and running to the elevator.

After I got my last bag and brought it out to the truck I threw it on the passenger side but when I turned around Jacob was standing there.

I sighed and leaned back against the truck door.

"What did he do to you? I heard you scream." He said anger in his voice.

"I had my hand between the car and the door and he just smashed my fingers. I'll be fine," I reassured him.

He picked up my hand in his and inspected my fingers.

"You fingers are broken, every one of them on your right hand." He said as I stared down at my swollen distorted fingers.

I tried to bend them but winced in pain.

_I'd rather have broken fingers than a broken heart_, I thought.

"We need to get you to a hospital before these set wrong or something and your fingers are all messed up." He said opening my truck door and hopping in.

"Jacob no, I have to get out of here. I will…I will stop at a hospital along the way." I said getting into my truck as he got out and I slammed the door shut.

He rapped gently on the window and I hastily cranked it down.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know somewhere far away from here." I said leaving the window open then driving away.

I had no clue where I was going but I knew it would be somewhere far away from Edward Cullen.

Author's Note: Okay so this is a new story and it is sort of inspired by The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. It's an awesome song and if you haven't heard it go listen to it! Anyways, reviews are appreciated and I know this first chapter was kind of boring but I promise it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I winced in pain as I tried to curve my other fingers around the steering wheel.

I was still in downtown Chicago and there were tons of hospitals so the first one I saw I pulled into the parking lot.

When I walked in through the sliding glass doors I was relieved, I didn't recognize a thing about this place.

I walked up to the front desk to greet a short haired middle-aged woman, nothing like the ones at _his_ hospital.

All the staff at his hospital looks like they just got out of high school yesterday.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady looking somewhat annoyed.

"Do you take walk-ins? I really need to see a doctor." I said holding up my mangled fingers.

"Oh goodness you do, if there is any doctors off-duty I'll see if they can take you but if not then you'll have to make an appointment. " she said pressing a button on the Bluetooth in her ear.

"Dr. Granger, are you busy at the moment?" she asked.

She nodded then said, "Alright please go to room B12 where the patient will be waiting."

"Okay sweetie, second room on right on the second floor." She said pointing towards the elevator.

"Thank you." I said then hurried over to the elevator.

When I got to B12 a very young man in a doctor's coat was standing in front of the bed with a clipboard.

"Are you the girl with the broken fingers?" he asked.

I nodded then walked over to him, holding out my swollen hand.

"My god what did you do?" he asked.

"I um got them smashed in a car door." I said as he prodded and poked at my hand.

"I see…well we will have to get an X-ray done then cast your whole hand so if you can't drive with one hand I recommend not driving." He said scribbling something down on the clipboard then guiding me to the x-ray room.

After I got the cast put on and paid I was ready to go and after the long time at the hospital I decided where I was going.

As I walked out of the hospital I looked down at my phone which was almost dead, it was 7:30.

As I walked towards m car I thought about everything that I was leaving behind then a memory flashed into my mind. The first time I met Edward's family.

"_What if they don't like me?" I asked as we sat in the idled car in front of his grand home._

"_Trust me, they are going to love you." he said cutting the engine then jumping out with me hesitantly following._

_As we reached the door I quickly smoothed down my hair and m dress then when I looked up a beautiful girl stood before me._

_She had long wavy blonde hair, porcelain skin, and was by far the most stunning girl I had ever seen._

"_Come on in, you must be Bella." She said in a not so friendly tone._

_Her voice was smooth and clear but she said it with no emotion giving it an eerie tone._

"_I-I am, you must be one of Edward's sisters." I said as Edward closed the door behind us._

"_Yes, I am Rosalie his oldest sister." She said coldly then walked away into the room where Edward had wandered off to leaving me awkwardly standing in his home alone._

"_Hi!" chirped a little voice as I felt two ice cold hands clamp down on my shoulders._

_I le tout a piercing scream and a group of people came running from the one room._

_I turned around and a petite girl was behind me with a pixie haircut and an angelic smile._

"_Sorry I scared you, I'm Alice!" she said stepping in front of me then embracing me._

_I slowly hugged her back then she jumped away, wrapping her arms around Edward._

"_I'm so glad you are back Eddy! I've missed you so much!" she said._

_He hugged her back then laughed. _

"_Alice is my youngest sister, she is only a senior." He said ruffling her spiked hair._

_So Alice was 5 years younger than Edward…they had quite a different range of ages in their family._

"Hey! Hey girl in the green sweatshirt!" a deep voice yelled pulling me out of my flashback.

I shielded my eyes with my good hand as the guy beeped his horn.

"Out of the way!" he yelled as I ran off to the side.

He slowly drove past me looking me up and down then sped away; I had been just standing in the middle of the roadway for who knows how long.

As I began walking back to my truck I pulled my keys out of my pocket and a small piece of paper also fell to the ground and into a small puddle.

I picked it up and turned it over, it was a picture of Edward and I.

The edges were torn and the corners were dog eared but the picture brought back so many memories.

I was us sitting on a picnic table holding hands with my head on his shoulder.

We were on college campus and it was from when we first started dating, probably the best years of my life were spent on that campus.

I sighed and crumple dup the picture throwing it back into the puddle then continuing towards my car.

My life with Edward was over and I wanted no more reminders of what once was.

Author's Note; once again kind of boring so sorry but the next chapter should be better because it has Edwar din it! Some reviews would be nice too…I hope that isn't asking for too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Um excuse me Dr. Cullen." said Hayden my secretary.

"What?" I asked, running a hand through my greasy hair.

"Um if it's like a bad time I can like come back later." She said twirling her curly blond hair around her finger.

"What is it?" I growled through my gritted teeth.

"You um don't have any more appointments for tonight so like if you wanna go home for a bit it's like okay." She said in her annoying valley girl voice.

How had I ever let such an annoying ditz be _my_ secretary? I should have one of the best secretaries in Chicago! But instead I'm stuck with this girl.

"Why would you come back later for something as important as that?" I roared, my short fuse snapping.

"I-I didn't think it was that important." She practically whispered, her ditzy self being replaced by a thoroughly frightened girl.

"I have been here for 2 days straight without as much as one wink of sleep!" I yelled slamming my fists down on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quietly then ran out of the doorway; I could still hear her heels click-clacking down the linoleum floor as she ran away.

I sighed, now I had felt bad about snapping at her. She really was a nice girl despite her small brain; she tried her best to please me.

I slowly got up form my desk; I was going to go apologize before I left.

I walked down the hall and to the ladies restroom; I knew that's where she would be.

I cracked open the door and called inside, "Hayden please come out."

I heard an exasperated sigh then loud click clacks as she came to the door.

"What?" she huffed.

"I am deeply sorry about earlier, I am having some rough times. Will you forgive me?" I asked sincerely.

She nodded a small smile on her lips.

I held out my arms to her and she jumped into them eagerly, I hadn't embraced a woman in who knows how long.

It felt…odd.

"Goodnight sir." She said quietly as she finally let go and walked away.

I could at last go home and get some sleep. Thank god.

When I got home it was midnight and I was overjoyed to see the sight of my bed…in the middle of an empty room.

Only a small portion of the closet was filled, the walls were bare, and something just felt wrong knowing that she was gone.

When I lay down I didn't bother to change my clothes or take a shower, there would be time for that later.

I inhaled deeply and was overcome by sadness and anger when I realized she had washed the sheets. Her sweet scent of strawberries and freesia gone, my heart ached.

But as one point after at least an hour of mourning I fell into a restless but welcome sleep.

_Riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiing!_

I jolted awake and looked around quickly, what was that noise?

I looked down and saw my phone vibrating and the screen blinking, Hayden.

"What is it Hayden?" I asked groggily with a yawn.

"Um do you know what time it is?" she asked, what had happened to her?

Her voice no longer had that valley girl ring to it, it was…professional and serious.

I looked around but the clock on the dresser was gone…it used to be Bella's so she had taken it along with everything else.

"No, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 11 in the morning, you were supposed to be here at 7." She said sounding…annoyed.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes!" I said then hung up; I couldn't believe how late I had slept in!

I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, and then ran out the door to the hospital rushing in at 11:30 on the dot.

"It's past 15 minutes." Hayden said as I past her on the way to my office.

She better lose that attitude soon or I would be giving her another talking to only without an apology this time.

"Dr. Cullen to the ER, Dr. Cullen to the ER." said a voice on the intercom.

I threw my brief case onto my desk then ran to the ER, ready to face another long day at the hospital.

Author's Note: Should I continue this story or not? It's been on a boring streak lately and I'm kind of at a dead end other than just skipping to the main point. I was to build up to the climax but I'm not sure how to do it. If you want me to continue reviews would be nice…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 

Edward's POV

I sighed in relief as my phone began to ring, something to distract me from the never ending paperwork that I was forced to do and couldn't hand off to Hayden.

"Hello?" I asked looking up at the clock, 12:02AM.

"Hi sweetie!" my mother said wide awake and chipper.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked.

"More like what are you still doing at work?" she asked, that stern motherly tone coming to life.

"Well unlike you, you don't get to pick what hours you work." I said, my mother was an interior designer and did her own schedule.

"So Edward how are things with your wife? Thinking of children anytime soon?" she asked with a delighted laugh, I scrunched the piece of paper in front of me into a wad. The same emotions filling my body as the first night Bella left.

"Bella…is gone." I sighed, dropping my head down onto my desk.

"What do you mean she's gone? Like you two got a divorce?" she asked in disbelief.

"We just split up, not an official divorce." I said running a hand roughly through my hair.

"I'll bet those crazy work hours are what drove her away, I don't blame her. Edward when you get married it's a commitment! Absolutely everything should come after your wife, she should always come first!" she scolded, is this all of what she really wanted to say to my father?

My father is also a doctor and is never home, she is always alone because he is always at the hospital working. She probably feels just like Bella did….unappreciated, alone, and so much more.

"I have to go, goodnight Esme." I said about to hang up.

"Wait, I called to ask you something!" she said quickly.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Come to dinner tomorrow or um today I mean. Jasper and Rosalie are bringing their spouses, Emmett is bringing his girlfriend, and Alice would love to see you. She hasn't been able to get a hold of you but she is opening her own little boutique! Oh it'll be so grand." She said happily.

"I'll see if I can make it and call you later, okay?" I said.

"Alright, goodnight Edward." She sighed.

"Goodnight." I said quietly then hung up, carefully un-crumpling the paper.

As I tried my best to flatten it my eyes wandered up my desk and landed on the only picture on my desk.

It was of Bella in my Volvo, it was the night I brought her to meet my family. I missed her so much…

Her big brown eyes, wavy luscious hair, and looking at the picture made me teary eyed it was the only memory I had left of her.

If only I could turn back time and give her what she deserves; a husband that loves her unconditionally, one that _shows_ that he loves her, and one that is much better of a husband than I was.

I looked at the mountain of papers on my desk, I had to finish these but I was so tired.

They didn't have to be done until Friday though…so maybe I could cram it in on Thursday. That's what I would do.

I pulled on my coat, locked my office, and then trudged out into the lobby more than ready to be home.

"Heading home early?" Hayden asked, quickly falling in step with me as I entered the cool night.

"I guess it is early, I haven't worked at the hospital for one single day and went home at night for…" I said trailing off, how long _had_ it been?

"Much too long Dr. Cullen." She said finishing my sentence as we approached my car.

I liked the new Hayden, amazing how fast she had changed though.

"I'll be in tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. There is a meeting with Mr. Howard at 8, right?" I asked.

She nodded, that would probably be the most important meeting of my career.

Mr. Howard was the founder of the hospital and was coming to talk to me about being nominated for the Top 100 Doctors in the U.S. It was a huge honor and I was being nominated for 25th place, but I was also up against 3 other outstanding surgeons.

"Well, goodnight." I said then got into my car and headed home. As soon as I got home I took a shower, changed into some pajamas that hadn't been worn in months, and went to bed.

It felt amazing to actually sleep peacefully.

But it wasn't so amazing that I was the only one in there.

_This house felt foreign to me…I hadn't been here in days._

_Except for a few candles in the living room the house was dark._

"_Edward?" I heard a small voice ask innocently._

_I flicked on the lights and saw Bella curled up in a ball on the couch, why was she awake at 4AM?_

"_What are you doing awake so early?" I asked dropping my bag down and sitting beside her._

"_I've been waiting for you for 3 days." She said her voice weak._

"_I'm sorry I haven't been able to come home." I said, wrapping my arms around her tightly._

"_You are hardly ever home…the things you give me are amazing but it can't fill the empty space in my heart. I-I don't know how much longer I can do this." She cried, burying her head into my chest._

"_We'll get through this together, only 3 more years and we can…we can move to somewhere warmer like Florida or Arizona! You just have to be patient love; it will all come in good timing. I promise." I whispered, kissing her softly on the lips praying she would follow through to her promise of marriage and stay with me for the whole ride._

"_Your right." She smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our bedroom._

_Riiiiing, riiiiing, riiiiing_

_What was that noise?_

I slowly opened my eyes and found my phone lying next to me on my pillow, blaring into my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Where are you?" hissed Hayden.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still pretty out of it.

"It is 8:15 and Mr. Howard is not pleased! He is a very busy man and cannot afford to be waiting for long, _where are you_?" she asked, irate.

"I completely forgot…" I said but strangely…I wasn't worried. I didn't care whether I kept them waiting or not which really wasn't like me.

It must have been that dream, it gave me a new lease on my current life.

I left my wife behind for this repetitive routine that didn't even bring me happiness and it was finally setting it, this isn't how I want to spend the rest of my life.

"Edward? Dr. Cullen are you still there?"

"I'm not coming in today. Or tomorrow I'm resigning." I said my stomach in knots as I said this.

"What? You can't resign after everything you have built for yourself here. Your money will run out and you will lose everything and if you quit now you cannot come back." She said menacingly.

"Okay, it's been a pleasure working with you Hayden. I'll come in later to collect my things and fill out the paperwork." I said then hung up.

When my father found out he was going to have a heart attack but this wasn't his life, it was mine.

I ran a hand through my hair then walked into the kitchen.

I stood near the window for a long time, watching the rain pour down from the grey sky.

I couldn't believe I was leaving all of this behind but I did now it wasn't for nothing. I had to get Bella back.

I looked at the clock and it was 8:30.

I had nothing better to do so I pulled on my jacket and headed out to go gather my things.

It was very quiet in the car s I turned on the radio and the song that was on, it was like a miracle song.

It was the solution to my problems; I would take the lyrics and make them reality.

And no doubt it would get Bella back into my arms.

Author' Note: Did you like it? Reviews are nice…


End file.
